


Afterglow

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan enjoy some after sex snuggles
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 30 - joy 
> 
> It is currently soft zombie hours. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon

In the dark, Kakuzu gathered Hidan against him. Sweaty and sticky, but neither seemed to mind. A smile on Hidan’s face told him all he needed to know. Hidan had enjoyed it, Kakuzu had made him feel good. Better than good, because Hidan only reserved _that_ particular smile for after really good sex. Soft, relaxed, completely open and vulnerable.

“Fuck, Kuzu… I think I died and went to heaven.”

“If heaven is my arms, well, you have a strange idea of what it’s like.” 

Hidan shifted closer, molding himself to Kakuzu, ignoring the mess being made between them. They would shower later, and just make a mess of each other all over again. “No I don’t. It’s this. It’s you and me and nothing else. The way you made me feel tonight,” he let a hand trail up along Kakuzu’s side, over his ribs and tracing scars long since healed, “was beyond amazing. No one’s ever made me feel like that. If this isn't heaven, I don’t know what is,” he shivered at the memory and Kakuzu pulled him even closer.

“Strange for a religious man to say such things.”

“No, it’s because I’m religious that I feel comfortable saying them. I find it strange that someone who doesn’t believe at all can claim what heaven wouldn’t be like.” Hidan slid his hand back down to Kakuzu’s waist, enjoying the way Kakuzu reacted to his touch.

Not wanting to get him going on religion, Kakuzu quickly changed the subject, “You’ve really never felt so good before?” He leaned in to press a kiss to Hidan’s temple, “Am I first to do that to you?”

“You are the first, and will be the last, you're all I need,” Hidan spoke it like a prayer, “Tell me you’re happy with me.” 

“I’m more than happy with you, Hidan.” Kakuzu pulled back and rolled out of the bed, “Wait here, I’ll run us a bath.”

Hidan made a noise of irritation, “Later… not now…” But he didn’t protest when Kakuzu returned after several minutes and lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom. The water was steaming and he let Kakuzu wash him, running soapy hands over him, easing sore muscles all while he leaned back against him. 

As Kakuzu’s hands slid down his belly, and between his legs, Hidan moaned softly, already reacting to him.

“After all we did earlier, you still want more,” Kakuzu spoke low in his ear as a hand wrapped around his quickly hardening cock, “I had better take care of you then, hadn't I?” 

_“Oh fuck… yes, please…”_ Hidan practically begged as he leaned his head back against Kakuzu’s chest, the happiest he had been in a long time. 


End file.
